Birthday Wolf
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Takes weeks after the events of 'Step to Adulthood' and Arizona turns 19 and Musaki, the Five and the gang plans an awesome birthday for Arizona! Hope ya'll like!


This takes about a month since the events of 'Step to Adulthood' where Musaki and Arizona are now living in Mako's house with their 48 cousins and the entire gang plans an awesome surprise birthday for Arizona...where he turns 19. Hope ya like!

* * *

Birthday Wolf

by: Terrell James

It's been about a month since both Musaki and Arizona moved into Mako's place and in one morning, as the sun beams on Arizona's face, the grey wolf started groaning softly as he slowly opens his eyes, still a little groggy from his sleep, but eventually sat up and yawned, scratched his back and got himself up out of bed and heads onto the bathroom and ends up knocking on the door to make sure no one's in there.

"What do ya want?"

Arizona could tell that it's Sage's scowl in his voice inside the bathroom and with a sluggish groan, he said, "Good morning to you too."

"I'm busy here...so whatever it is needs to wait." Sage replied.

Arizona blinked his eyes as he kept on knocking on the door repeatedly, making Sage irritated on the other side of the door and the grey wolf said, "Come on, Sage. I gotta pee."

"Well, I'm in the middle of taking a crap." Sage said, grunting.

Arizona lets out a deep sigh as he laid on the wall, just silently waiting for Sage to come out of the bathroom and just then, Max comes out of his room and also made his way to the bathroom, only to find Arizona sitting there and he said, "Morning, birthday brother."

Arizona looks up at the white tiger cub and he lets out a smile, pats his head and said, "Thanks, Max. Didn't think you'd remember."

"Remember what?" Max said.

Arizona assumed that he might've forgotten, but Max smiled at him ensuring that it was just a joke, pretending that he forgot about his wolf brother's birthday but he really didn't. Arizona finally got the joke as he saw the smile and immediately tickled him, causing him to laugh.

"Thought you'd forgot about my birthday." Arizona said, growling playfully.

Max continues laughing and he stands up and tells him, "Why would I forget my wolf brother's birthday?"

Max immediately comes up to Arizona and gave him a huge hug, in which Arizona generously accepts and the grey wolf said, "Thanks, buddy."

"It's really great that we can be together all the time...even though we do get on each other's nerves a little." Max replied.

"We could never get on each other's nerves." Arizona added.

Max knew that he had a good point that there was no silbing rivalry between the two of them, regardless of different things of their own points of view and he playfully punched Arizona in the arm and Arizona did the same.

"So...why are you sitting on the floor?" asked Max.

Arizona turned to the bathroom door and turned back to Max, sighed heavily and replied, "Sage."

"He's still in the bathroom? Normally, it always takes me 2 hours every morning to stand here waiting for his stinky butt to get out so I can use it too." Max replied, in a surprised tone.

"Hello...I can hear you guys through the other side of the door." Sage said, still in the bathroom.

"Come on, Sage. You can't hog the bathroom all day, you know." Max replied.

Then, Max heard the loud sounds of Sage dropping plenty of wolf loads all at once, making Max disgusted and Arizona more irritated and Sage responded, "What do you say to that?"

Max sighed heavily and he turned to Arizona and he replied, "Come on...you can use my dad's."

Both of them walked their way to Mako's room and they entered inside his bathroom as they went in opposite directions to use the bathroom and a few minutes later, Arizona smelled the stench of Sage's stink around the hallway and as Sage walks out of the bathroom, he said, "You guys can use it now."

"Uh...that's okay. We already used dad's." Max said, holding his nose.

"Finally! It's about time!" Logan said, quickly running to the bathroom and closed the door.

Suddenly, Logan groans at the smell of Sage's huge stink all around the bathroom and he said, "Sage, did you let something die in your butt, dude?"

Sage smirks at this as he laughs mischeviously and said, "An epic win for Sage Kagi."

Later that morning, Mako, Reiko, Musaki, Cody, Samurai, Max, Tsunami, Phoenix and Logan got together to plan a few things for Arizona's 19th birthday and Mako asked, "Has everyone got the gifts for Arizona?"

"Yep. We've been around most of the stores to see what speaks at this age." Cody replied.

Max then quickly rose his hand and said, "I made something for him when I was at the Jade Palace."

Musaki was very eager to see what Max drew for Arizona and said, "Can we see a little peek?"

Max giggled sneakily and replied, "It's a surprise."

They sorta got the memo and wanted to wait until it's actually time for the party and Reiko said, "All right...Master Shifu was kind enough to let us have the party at the Jade Palace, so we all need to come out and put together the decorations."

"And Max...please do not prank Tigress again." Musaki said, sternly.

"Aw, come on! You freak out over a rubber spider and get in trouble for it." Max said, in defense.

Tsunami chuckled at this and said, "Well, that caused you to nearly get in trouble with her...not to mention that you had to do some training with her for a day."

"I'd like to say in my defense that Kiba asked me to do it. It could've been worse...like putting the idea of putting a stink bomb in her room." Max added.

Samurai seemed completely surprised that Max put in an actual stink bomb in Tigress' room and he said, "What has Kiba been teaching you when it comes to pranks?"

"A lot." Max replied.

Mako clears his throat and said, "We'll talk about that later. For now...we ought to head over to the Palace. Arizona's spending part of the day with Sierra."

Phoenix, Logan and Max knew what that meant when Arizona and Sierra could get together...make a few kissy noises and get all singsongy about their love and Cody said, "All right, guys. That's enough."

"Better bring the younger ones too." Reiko added.

At the Jade Palace

Mako, Reiko, Musaki and the others journeyed their way towards the steps of the palace and Logan felt a little exhausted after heading through so many steps and said, "Why couldn't they make these steps smaller?"

"They're only smaller than your head." Crash added.

Logan laughed sarcastically and wanted to wrestle him for that comment, but they had already made it by the time they've already arrived and Zacharias took a look at the entire palace and said, "Why's it so big?"

"That's what Master Oogway intended it to be years ago." Musaki replied.

Logan sighed exasperatedly at this common fact as he tried to shake it all off and said, "Well, he could've made it easier back then."

Suddenly, he received a whap on the head and when he turns around, he sees Master Shifu standing there and he said, "Don't think I couldn't hear that coming from you."

"Jeez, you didn't have to sneak up behind me like that." Logan said, rubbing his head.

"And good morning to you too, young Logan." Shifu added.

Logan rolls his eyes at him and Mako elbowed him to show respect to him and he reluctantly bowed to Shifu and Mako said, "Good morning, master."

"Morning, Mako. I see you're all ready to help out with Arizona's birthday." Shifu replied.

"Yes, we are."

"Very well. My students have already got some of the stuff set up. All we need to do is just finish it up is all." Shifu replied.

Musaki smiled at this and said, "We are very happy to do so."

The others walked inside of the room and immediately saw everything being set and put up and Max looks around with wonder and awe to see the whole thing and said, "Cool..."

"Maximum!"

Max turns around and sees Kiba coming in and he tumbles on top of him, very excited to see him and said, "How you doing, old buddy, old friend, old pal?"

Max chuckled softly and replied, "Doing good, Kiba."

"Come on, Kiba. Don't get yourself too overexcited." Ryo said, from behind.

Kiba gets himself up and Max does the same and Ryo looks at him and said, "How ya been, little guy?"

"Just fine, Ryo." Max replied.

Ryo nods his head and he said, "I'm like completely excited to make my best friend's birthday the best one he's ever had."

"Who, Arizona?" asked Max.

"Yep."

Soon enough, Takami, Tamaki, Layla, Faith and Po came by and greeted Max and Musaki as they started prepping up for the party. Duke, Bakari, Kovu, Borko, Isaiah and Zacharias were busy playing with each other while everyone else is at work.

At the village

Arizona walked around the village with Sierra as they had a little brunch at Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop and the two had some noodles, dumplings and a set of egg rolls and Sierra looks up at Arizona and asked, "So...any plans for your birthday?"

"Well...I hope to have a little birthday dinner with my family. That'd be the best thing...and then spending it with you." Arizona replied.

Sierra smiled at him for that as she lovingly gazed into his eyes and she said, "I like that last part better."

Arizona took a sip of his noodles and after he sets the bowl down, he was unaware that a string of noodles was hanging by his muzzle and Sierra lets out a little snicker after witnessing that and Arizona asked, "What's so funny?"

Sierra then points at her muzzle to tell Arizona there's a piece of noodle on his nose and as Arizona feels the noodle, he started laughing a little bit and stuck his tongue out to touch the tip of the noodle and finally succeeds as he puts it in his mouth.

"You're so funny, Arizona." Sierra said, still laughing.

Arizona blushed a little bit after that and he said, "Thanks...I guess."

Suddenly, Arizona sees a white and black wolf walking past his way, but instantly recognized him quickly and said, "Hey, Akashi."

"Arizona! How goes, buddy?" Akashi said, giving him a fist bump/exchange handshake.

"Pretty good." Arizona replied.

Sierra looks up at Akashi and she waved hi to him and Akashi did the same and he quickly turned to Arizona and asked, "Any occasion?"

"A little brunch for my birthday." Arizona replied.

"Whoa...happy birthday, man! How old are ya? 17 or 16?" asked Akashi.

"Try 19."

Akashi whistled at this and replied, "Glad I asked. Are you two gonna take your love to the next level?"

Both Sierra and Arizona looked at each other for that and it's obvious that that question is way too soon to ask and Sierra said, "We're not in a rush."

"Yeah, we're just gonna take our time." Arizona agreed.

"Ohhh...I see. Well, that's cool too. I've gotta go meet Miyo and Saori at the Jade Palace. You know how Miyo gets when I don't show up on time." Akashi chuckled.

After Akashi left, Sierra lets out a few laughs and she said, "That Akashi's something else."

"Yeah, he's crazy cool." Arizona replied.

At the palace

Akashi quickly comes up the stairs and he sees Miyo standing right in front of the door, completely irritated that he took so long and he said, "Give me a break, Miyo."

"I've been waiting for you for at least 5 minutes." Miyo replied, her arms folding.

"I've been talking to the birthday wolf. Don't worry, I haven't mentioned the party to him." Akashi replied, with a smirk on his face.

Miyo rolled her eyes at her mate's answer and just wanted to slap him upside the head, but instead she just sighed and said, "What am I gonna do with you? It's like raising a puppy."

"Yeah, but a very handsome and brave puppy." Akashi said, in a sly tone.

Just then, the two come in the hall of heroes to help the others finish up the decorations for Arizona's birthday and in no time, it was already completed and when the cubs came back in the room, Max could not believe on how it looks as they took a huge gasp in awe with what they did. Max was the first one to say, "My wolf brother is gonna love this!"

"Arizona's gonna be so surprised." Kovu agreed.

"Everything's all set up; the food, the decorations, the theme and some awesome friends. All we need is the birthday wolf and we'll be ready." Po stated.

"I'll tell him to come to the palace." Takami added.

Layla follows behind Takami as both of them left the palace to bring Arizona and Sierra in and Ryo said, "Man, this is gonna be epic!"

Meanwhile...

Both Arizona and Sierra walked around the village and with each glance at Sierra, he couldn't stop himself from staring into her beauty like it's a piece of jewel in front of him and Sierra said, "You okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah...I'm cool." Arizona replied, trying to cover up his embarassment.

Suddenly, they see Takami and Layla coming by and as they went towards him, Takami said, "Hey, Zona. Shifu wants to see you and bring Sierra with you too."

Before they knew it, they immediately raced off and Arizona could tell they they're trying to get to Shifu before they do and both wolves started running after him and a few minutes later, they made it to the palace and Arizona said, "Guess we beat them."

As they entered the hall of heroes...

"SURPRISE!" everyone exclaimed.

Arizona's jaw completely dropped in shock as they see everyone popping out of there with confetti everywhere and he said, "Whoa..."

"Happy 19th birthday, Arizona!"

It then dawned on him that they all remembered Arizona's birthday and he felt remotely surprised after this and said, "You guys are so awesome."

Max comes towards his wolf brother and asked, "Were you surprised?"

"You bet I was." Arizona said, with a smile.

All of a sudden, he receives a bro-hug from Ryo and he said, "Zona...we pulled in all of this for you because you've been a friend and an awesome part of our lives."

"Yep. And you can thank Maximus for this...for it was him that come up with this idea." Shifu added.

Max was one to be really humble about this and he comes up to his wolf brother and lets out a smile and that made Arizona really happy that he did all of this and he said, "You're the best little brother ever."

"You're the best big brother ever." Max added.

Soon enough, they all had tons of fun by playing a lot of party games, dancing and basically handing out gifts and also some major cake as they sung happy birthday to him and after blowing out the candles, Kiba asked, "So...what did ya wish for, Zona?"

Arizona lets out a deep sigh as there's so many things running through his mind that he can't even put it into words, but he did look around everyone and said, "You know, since I've been in the Valley of Peace...things have changed for me. I never thought that I would actually live to be 19. But...I've always had that wish every single year for the past 2 and a half years...being surrounded by the people I love; my friends, awesome family...and my girlfriend. I definitely feel a lot appreciated to have the people in my life with me and that's a birthday gift in itself that can never be bought...so I thank you guys so much."

Soon enough, Sierra gives Arizona a kiss on the lips and all the younger cubs closed their eyes after that and Sierra said, "Happy birthday, Arizona."

"This is definitely one I'll remember." Arizona said, smiling.

* * *

And that's it! Let's hope Arizona will make his 19th year the best he's ever had! Hope ya enjoy!


End file.
